The Red Hoody
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: Another fractured QAF faerie tale! Following the plot (loosely) of Red Riding Hood. Third story in the Beauty & Beast series and sequel to Jack and the Beanstalk. Part 1: Deals mainly with resolving issues left over from Beauty and the Beast. Sets the stage for:...Part 2: Life continues at the Castle. Brian and Justin deal with life & very extended family. A evil invades them.Who?
1. The Trouble with TimothyEmmett and Deb

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

A/N: Why won't this end? Sobs into a glass of Jim Beam I don't know! But to hurry things along….sort of…I have combined two storylines into one…kind of….flashback style. Hopefully I will have the next part up soon.

THE RED HOODY

PART 1 BACK TO THE PITTS

Chapter 1

The Trouble with Timothy/Emmett and Debbie

A month later:

Brian luxuriated back against the headrest of the first class airline seat. A second later, Justin joined him in the seat next to him. Unconsciously and by habit, their fingers found each other and entwined.

Justin had never been in first class before and was overwhelmed at the difference and comfort. For a few long minutes, he just sat back and luxuriated in the buttery-soft seat.

"My God! This feels so fantastic!" he finally sighed.

"You get what you pay for," came the sardonic reply. Brian was used to first class.

Justin just rolled his eyes and smirked.

Before too long, a pretty flight attendant rolled her cart down the aisle. She offered them the complimentary champagne. She could tell at once they were gay and was struck by their extraordinary handsome beauty.

"My, you two make a handsome couple! So...what can I get you?"

"Thanks a lot!" Justin said, "I believe my partner adores champagne. But I was hoping you had some sparkling water? Perhaps some non-alcoholic cider?"

"We sure do! In fact, we have a few varieties! Which would you like?" She showed him what she had.

Justin picked out one and she poured each man out his drink.

"So, will you be all right? I know I've had a few other passengers who don't drink when they fly. It upsets their stomach. That happen to you?"

"Oh...it might...especially on an empty stomach. But that's not why I'm not drinking. I just...decided to give it up for the next little while."

"Oh, that's interesting. How long?"

Justin smiled and took a sip of his cider. "Oh...about nine months should cover it."

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

A month ago...

Promptly at 1:00 PM, Beddy, Randy, and Jack and his family arrived at Britin Castle. They all marvelled at the size and splendour of the place before heading to the big door and knocking. Ted soon answered and ushered everyone inside.

Beddy and Randy didn't have much stuff and Jack and family had thrown their personal belongings (clothes, keepsakes, picture albums, artwork etc.) in a few boxes, packed up the car and summarily abandoned their house. The furniture was all rickety and otherwise at least ten years old and none of them cared about it. Plus, Jack's family had been at the presentation and seen the generous suite they would be living in and it beat their run down house in spades.

Ted showed them all to the Staff Wing which they seemed to get to in about half the time they should have. Everyone was very happy with their suite and Ted left them telling them to get settled in and to feel free to take advantage of the Great Room and patio when they were ready. Signs would show them the way.

The doorbell rang. Ted trotted away, went down a hall, turned a corner and skidded into the Front Hall.

This kind of thing had been happening since Ted had got there and he was still not used to it. It made him a little dizzy.

He answered the door. It was another convoy of people and Ted saw a steady stream of cars turning into the drive at the gates which were mysteriously open and inviting.

Ted looked at his watch and decided to risk it. Time to wake the Sleeping Beauties.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

In due time, they arrived back in Pittsburgh. After the tedious process of airport, they headed down town and checked into their hotel.

They changed, had a shower which turned into a slow, sensual, shower fuck. Then they rested, napping for a few hours, and then were finally ready to head to their first and most anticipated destination: Liberty Diner.

Liberty Diner was fairly full but winding down as the evening crowd was getting ready for Woody's and then Babylon. However, there were two important familiar faces there when Brian and Justin walked in...Debbie and a tall, lanky queen sitting at the counter all alone.

"Emmett!" shouted Justin in great joy before he could stop himself. He rushed over to the gaudy Nellie who was dressed in a pink top and lime green pants that Brian was unaware there was a shade of, and hugged him.

"That's my name sugar!" said Emmett, at first not really looking at who was addressing him. After his arms and lap were filled with hyperactive blond however, he tried to shake off his funk. "Well, aren't you a friendly fag! And so full of spunk and beauty! Your hair shines just like sunlight! And your spunk...I'm sure is wonderful!" he said naughtily. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"But...but you know..." Justin felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up into Brian's troubled eyes. Sorrowfully, he shook his head slightly. And Justin remembered. "Ohhhhh...right...you don't know my name. Oooops! My names Justin. I'm sorry. I guess I've heard so much about you, I felt like I knew you already. Sorry about that." He slid off Emmett's lap and onto the stool next to him.

"Well, that's all right honey! Anytime you wanna jump your beautiful blond self into my arms you're welcome to! I'm afraid that's about as far as it'd go though, just to warn you. I'm just too unhappy to make anything work. Unless you're looking for a one nighter? Don't suppose you are, my sweet drop of sunlight?"

"He most certainly is not!" growled out a deep and growling, possessive voice.

"Ahhh, no I guess you're not," Emmett said reflectively, not really aware of where the growling voice came from, "but after all my old friends either disappeared or left me by the wayside I decided to follow the advice of one who lived a fairly solitary life himself: Love is for breeders and straights. No repeats. Get in and out with the maximum of pleasure and the minimum of bullshit. No apologies and..."

"_And no regrets!_" finished Brian in whispered horror.

"Why, yes! That's right! How did you know...?" Emmett looked up finally and grabbed his chest with one hand and the counter with the other. His eyes bugged out comically wide and he gasped hugely. "Oh my God! Brian? Is that you!?"

"Good to see you too, Emmy Lou!" Brian said, with his tongue in cheek.

"But...but...but..."

"Yes, we know that's your favourite body part," Brian said cheekily.

"But Brian...What big arms you have!" Emmett cried.

"All the better to hug my true love with," returned Brian.

"And Brian...what a big chest you have!"

"All the better to hold my partner to."

"And Brian...what an exquisitely perfect bubble butt you have!"

"All the better to let my lover top me!"

Justin gasped in excitement.

"Someday."

Justin blew out in disappointment. "He's been teasing me like that for like forever," he explained to Emmett.

"Good Grief Brian! What happened!?" When I teased you about getting enough protein in your diet, I wasn't talking about eating an entire cow!"

Brian laughed; a deep and genuine laugh that Emmett had never heard before and enfolded the queen in his huge frame and Emmett groaned in the pleasure of it. It was so good to have at least part of the gang back.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again Emmy Lou! But forget what I said back then! It makes me sick that that's all you remember about me. I'm so sorry! Oh...and if you tell anybody I hugged you...I'll come back...and dye all your clothes black and white!"

Emmett gasped in horror as Brian released him. He held a hand to his heart. "YOU...WOULDN'T...DARE!" he gasped out comically.

"Try me!" semi-teased Brian, smiling ferally.

Justin tried to get the rapidly derailing conversation back on track.

"Emmett, you said you were all alone. Don't you have _anyone_ to hang out with?"

"Well, no, not really. After Brian left, the gang sort of broke up. The girls are busy with Abe a lot. Michael and Ben are treating that Loft like a fortress and living a domestic life and never really getting out any more. Well...at least to Babylon where it's important. And Teddy...oh Teddy, he left for a job...oh, ages ago I guess and I never heard from him again. I miss him the most, I think. But I guess I'll never see him again." He sniffed dramatically. "I guess I never really formed any other close attachments."

"Oh but we know..." Again Justin was stopped by Brian's gentle but heavy hand. Justin looked at him in confusion. Brian just winked.

"First of all, I'm sorry I had to leave suddenly Em. It's hard to explain but I'll try...it's a long story. As for Michael, I'll deal with him. And Ted is..."

"BRIAN!? Brian fucking Kinney! Is that you!? And Sunshine? My God, I didn't ever think I'd see you without a computer!" screeched a voice.

"I think we've been spotted," Brian said sarcastically.

Next moment they were both grabbed and squooshily hugged and noisily kissed by Debbie from behind the counter. The two men submitted without a fight as it was inevitable as the tides and it...well it was just easier to get it over with.

"So what the fuck brings you back to the Pitts?" Debbie asked noisily, "Brian...it's good to see ...your work...seems to have gone OK. More than OK, if you ask me."

"I didn't," Brian said dryly. Justin gave him a gentle prod. " Uhhhh...but thanks."

"Work?" Emmett perked up, "Did you go under the knife, Bri?"

"Uhhhh...yeah...I did...sort of. Look, I'll tell you everything later but first I want to tell you why we're here. We're here to touch base with everyone and offer them all the same thing. A job of some sort...and a place to live in a palatial mansion in West Virginia where me and Justin here are going to be moving and live from now on. Will you come with us? Leave the Pitts and live in comfort and security forever?"

Debbie and Emmett were staring at them in slack-jawed disbelief and amazement.

Finally Em found a voice. "Palatial mansion? Move? Are you guys for real?" he squeaked.

Brian sighed. "Deb? Do you have that laptop you were kicking around on?"

Hands shaking slightly, Deb reached under the counter and handed it over.

Brian quickly tapped in the web address of .

Then he turned the screen toward them. "Here is where we live. And yes...Yes, it's for real."

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

When Ted knocked on the Family Wing door, Brian was only mildly annoyed, but mostly at the circumstances because he preferred to wake slowly and then have a slow and sensual suck-a-thon. But it was not to be. Justin played good cop and told Ted not to worry and hold everybody off for another half an hour. Then he took Brian by the hand and led him to the shower where he sucked the burly beast into a huge hunk of submission.

Promptly at 1:30 they emerged, washed, dressed in casual suits. Brian's hair was "messy on purpose" and Justin wore his in his now usually preferred fashion: a short part on one side and shoulder length and straight down like a golden curtain on the other to cover over his scar and bald spot.

And it was a good thing they did. New arrivals were showing up with increasing regularity until soon a car was driving in the gate nearly every few minutes. They received everybody graciously and thanked them for joining their new family. They recruited Jack to help, who recruited several others and soon they had found the entrance to the parking garages and were clearing the nearly clogged driveway.

This went on all week. The town emptied slowly and the castle filled up. It was clear that the town was now being transferred to them and soon it would cease to be. It would become abandoned, a modern day ghost town. This was bittersweet but Brian and Justin remained happy with this because it meant they had won. Their triumph over Stockwell's evil was complete.

As the castle turned from a hollow and silent building into a functioning and bustling community, Timothy grew more and more panicked. At first, he could navigate the halls empty but as the castle filled up this became more and more difficult. More and more he was forced to backtrack and find a new way to where he wanted to go. More and more, even this was no use and he was faced with a nodding, smiling face some of whom actually wanted to _talk_ to him! Tim shuddered. His face started to feel stretched with all the smiling he had to do back.

Eventually there came a day when the halls were almost always populated. And this was just the people who were going to work the castle! Timothy felt a little ill when he thought about what it was going to be like when the boys opened the castle to the general public as a resort. The day finally came when Timothy saw that his hallway was full, the Great Room was full, the patio was full, and every hall had at least one person in it. In deep despair and full blown panic, Timothy slammed the door to his room, locked it and refused to come out.

_The next day:_

"Timothy? Tim? Tim, hon, open the door? Let me in." Justin gently tapped on the door as he called softly and soothingly to the frightened man inside.

"Who is it? Who's there?" demanded the querulous man inside.

"It's me, sweetheart, Justin. And Brian. And a friend. Please let us in. We just want to talk."

"What kinda friend?" the old man asked suspiciously.

"Someone from the old village who wants to meet you."

"I'm too old for set-ups!" yelled the crank.

"Don't remind us!" yelled Brian, losing his patience, "Now open the door, you ungrateful old fart, or I'll personally break it down!"

The lock clicked and the door opened a ways. "Well, since you asked so nicely," the old man said sarcastically.

As the young people began to enter, he added, "_Just_ the three of you though! And hurry! Hurry!" he grew panicked, pulling on Justin's arm and ushered them all inside like he was harbouring fugitives. Then he glanced outside in distaste and panic at the usual passers-by and slammed the door as if a horde of marauders was on the other side ready to attack. He was breathing heavily in fear.

"Tim? Why don't you come sit with me on the couch?" Justin asked. He and Brian sat down together. Reluctantly, Timothy sat down on Justin's other side, casting distrustful looks at Brian. He knew the big man didn't like him but he also knew Justin would protect him.

"Tim, what's been bothering you?" asked Justin kindly.

"Are you mad, boy!? What do you thinks has been bothering me!? I'm a hermit! A hermit dammit! How am I supposed to be left alone when I can't get away from anyone for 5 minutes?"

"And this is just the staff!" Brian said joyfully, "Just imagine what it'll be like when the resort opens up! Not to mention the hospice!"

Timothy turned a nasty shade of green and went kind of limp. His breathing grew shallow.

Justin grew alarmed and hugged him and stroked his hair a bit like a puppy. "Timothy! It'll be all right! Everything will be OK! I promise! Brian!" he admonished, "You're scaring him!"

Brian was unapologetic.

Timothy eventually came back to what passed for normal and whispered weakly, "No. He's right. He's right, Justin. I've been thinking about that every day. It's my constant nightmare. But this place will fill up as it should. This isn't going to work! I need to build myself another little hovel and get away from here, preferably in the forest."

"Perhaps there is another solution," said the stranger.  
"And _YOU_! Don't think I've forgotten about _you!_" Timothy growled. "Just who the hell are_ you _anyway?"

'_You'_ was a young, pretty woman in feminine but professional dress, short blond hair cut into a bob, and large glasses that covered half her face. She had sat down in one of the chairs opposite them.

"My name's Samantha," said the woman, "I had a clinic in the village. I have a PhD in psychology and mental health. Now...I guess my clinic is here. I thought we could spend some time talking."

"Ohhhhh...I see where this is going! You're a Pee-sychiatrist! Well, you can shove your P-H-D up your A-S-S! I ain't crazy and I don't need my head shrunk! So you just...just get outta here!"

"Timothy, that's not polite!" said Justin.

"No Justin, that's all right," said Samantha, "That's a pretty normal response for this situation. However, Tim, I want you to know that very few of my clients were "crazy". They just needed an impartial source to talk and work things out."

"Suuuuurrrree they did! How many times you give that speech right before you whip out the straitjacket and needle and I wake up in the loony bin?" asked Timothy, unaware he had switched tenses.

"That has never happened," answered Samantha honestly, who did notice and made a mental note of it.

Timothy made a distrustful, unbelieving noise.

"Tim, we came and brought Samantha because you shut yourself up in your room and haven't been out in 24 hours. Now you want to go back to the forest. I don't want to lose you that way. Won't you talk to us? There's obviously something wrong. We'd really like to help," Justin implored.

Timothy glanced in unbelief at Brian.

"_I_ want to help you, then," said Justin.

"I'm fine," insisted Timothy, "I just need to be left alone. I can't ever...be...left...alone here!" His breathing grew labored as if he wasn't getting enough air.

"Tim will you talk with me for one hour? If you decide it's not for you, you never have to see me again," Samantha said, "No straitjacket. No hospital. We'll just get to know each other."

"One hour?" Tim asked sceptically.

"One hour," Samantha confirmed. She knew she had him and was already sure what was wrong. All that remained was why.

"Weeeeeeeellll...I guess so," Timothy said distrustfully.

"Great! OK, Brian, Justin, why don't I talk with you in the Great Room, in about an hour then?" Sam directed. The two men got up and left the room. But Justin was worried sand held back to listen at the door for a minute.

"So Tim...why don't you tell me about your childhood," said Sam.

"It was...difficult," Tim said

"Care to elaborate?"

"Very...difficult."

Justin smiled and closed the door the rest of the way. That was his hermit man. Sam was in for a hell of an hour.

_Two hours later:_

However, Samantha proved to be gentle yet tenacious and relentless. She got Timothy to forget about the time and they talked for two hours. At the end of that time, she had barely scratched the surface but it confirmed what she had already guessed.

She met with Brian and Justin in the Great Room and told them of her findings, some of which they already knew.

"Well, he has the most intense case of agoraphobia that I've ever seen. He had an abusive childhood and eventually it manifested in a deep resentment and distrust of all people. Unless he was in an environment he could control, the world, his very thought processes were...are as frightening and as confusing as any maze. Up could be down, right could be wrong at any moment and any confusing turn could lead to a crippling dead end at any moment." She sighed. "He'd never survive this place when it becomes a hotel. I recommend steady therapy for him immediately but even after years of intense therapy, I don't know if he could be cured completely."

"But what could have caused this?" asked Justin in great distress.

"As I said, abuse. I'm still not sure of the true extent of his horrors but from what I gathered in this short time there was physical abuse, causing him to hide, whereupon the rest of the family would forget about him, often for days at a time. I believe that's what has caused this intense desire to nest. He feels safe in hiding, in his own space, preferably a house. There were promises of punishments that never came and then out of the blue...Whammo! Same would go for rewards or presents. Often they would tell him they would "be right back" or in a few hours or whatever. They would be gone for days and he would be left alone, to fend for himself."

"Oh my God!" breathed Justin in horror. Even Brian looked a little green around the gills.

"All this taught him to be independent at a very early age. He learned to be on guard all the time and not to trust a thing that came out of anyone's mouth. All this has continued to this day."

"Isn't there anything we can do, Doctor?" Justin asked, his gentle heart breaking for the old man.

"As I said, regular sessions. He claims to have "forgotten" much of his past but most of this is repression of traumatic memories. As he talks, he _does_ remember. And gradually as he deals with each episode, he may get better. As I said, though, all this may take years. Also, the influence of children, maybe one special child may help in his recovery. Eventually. And then perhaps in small doses. In the meantime, he kept talking about his "hovel". I recommend he be humored in this and a house be given to him, somewhere safe in the forest, as he desires, not too deep, but enough so he doesn't have to be in contact with the population of the castle, which I understand, is going to increase exponentially when you open to the public."

"Yes, that's true," said Justin. "Oh Brian! Isn't there something we can do?"

Brian chuckled. "You old softy! Do you really need to ask?"

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Well, of course Debbie and Emmett were recruited easily after that. Things were even more joyful when Debbie was informed that Beddy was already there, waiting for her and that should could choose to work with her or in a whole kitchen/pantry area of her own and then see Beddy whenever. Debbie immediately Skyped Beddy and the two were soon giggling and screaming in delight as Beddy was finally able to describe what she'd been up to since she'd got there.

Seeing that they were summarily dismissed for the time being, Brian took the opportunity to tell Emmett about Ted. Emmett was overjoyed. This news along with the fact that he would have his own Interior design/Catering/whatever the hell he wanted Shop and be in charge of any major redecoration in the castle made him only more eager to get there. He squealed and laughed the likes he hadn't done in ages and hugged them both enthusiastically.

"All right Emmy Lou, all right! That's enough!"

"Ohhh...I'm onto you now, you grumbly old Papa Bear! You don't care! And I'm never gonna stop hugging you again, you hear me, Brian Kinney?" And he hugged him again and laughed for pure joy and because he'd won a lottery and a happily ever after that rivalled one of those hokey old Grimm's Brothers fairy tales.

And Brian laughed right back, lifting the thin man up and swinging him around for good measure because the truth was Emmett was right. He didn't care. And it felt so good to be back in contact with the Family again. And he was just getting started.

They gave Emmett and Debbie their plane tickets for a plane two days hence. They told them to travel light, forget about any furnishings as they could be sent for or replaced and that the suites came fully furnished. Knowing Emmett though, Brian firmly admonished that travelling light meant 3 suitcases, no more. Emmett pouted a little at that, but finally agreed.

After visiting a little more, and a nice pink plate special, (the last ones she would ever serve, Debbie declared) they were ready to be on their way and go to their next destination.

"So where should we head out to now, Bri? We could drop by your loft and see Michael. Or go see your son and the girls?" asked Justin.

BJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Two weeks later...One week to Opening Day:

"Tim! Timothy sweetheart! Can you open the door and come for a walk with me? We have a surprise for you!" called Justin tapping on his door.

Timothy's door made noises as the locks were disengaged. The door was pulled open a few inches and Timothy's bearded face peeked out. "What is it?" he barked grumpily, "Slip it under the door!"

"I can't, Tim. It's too big. You'll have to come with us. It's all right. We've cleared the halls. Please come. I promise you'll love it."

"Hmmmph! Promises! Promises!" he grumbled but he saw the coast was clear and opened the door a bit wider. Justin smiled and came just inside and gave him a hug.

"Humphh! You shouldn't do that so much!" Timothy said, pulling away.

"Shouldn't do what?" asked Justin in confusion.

"Call me...that...and hug me all the time."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm gay too, you know. I might get attached. I have feelings too y'know!"

"Oh Tim, I didn't think about it like that! You know whenever I do, call you sweetheart or hon, it's because I think of you as a cherished grandfather, and I love you...right? I don't mean to instigate those feelings! If you want me to I'll stop."

"Humphhh!" Timothy's shoulders were hunched in misery.

"Tim? Sweeth – Tim, what's wrong?"

"I – remember things now!" Timothy blurted out loudly.

"From therapy?"

"Yes."

"What do you remember?"

"_They_ used to say that too. I promise you'll love it." _They_ were his parents but he steadfastly never referred to them as such, only them or they, and spoken with the utmost venom and contempt. "Then they'd hold said treat or toy or present over my head, play keep away, or just hold it and then drop it and break it. Once they brought a puppy home but whenever I'd reach for the door they'd drive out of reach. When I finally gave up they drove it back to the pound. They never kept a single one of their stinking promises! I never got to have a dog. I never got to love hi-...They never..." And then Timothy's shoulders were heaving with shuddering sobs.

"Justin was wide-eyed with horror. His heart was cut to ribbons. His feet had a mind of their own and before he knew he had moved in and had wrapped Timothy in a huge hug. "Oh Tim! Oh, my treasure! Oh my darling! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all right! Everything's all right now!" And then there was just gentle rocking and Justin whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Timothy had been undergoing intense therapy sessions 3 times a week with Sam and a lot of memories had bubbled to the surface and slowly he was opening up. At the same time, he'd have relapses, fits of rage, depression and insecurity. In these times, he'd refuse to open his door, often for days at a time. He remained ever vigilant, distrustful, and highly agoraphobic.

"Timothy, listen to me. Are you listening?" Justin asked, after they had shared some tears.

"Yes," answered Timothy.

"You know by now what this castle is called. What is it?"

Britin...For...ever," Timothy said, sniffling.

"That's right. And I swear on the love Brian and I share...forever...that I will _never_ do that to you. All my promises are true and I will never disappoint you. I promise. Do you believe this?"

"Yes. OK, I will believe it,' said Timothy but Justin could see it was still a struggle for him.

"That's my good man. Are you ready to go see your surprise now?" Justin kept an arm around him and led him toward the door.

"Yeah, I guess," Tim answered, seeing he really didn't have a choice anyway. He squirmed a bit. "I dunno though...Shouldn't get attached...I dunno..."

"Oh sorry, Tim! I forgot! I can always..." Justin started to release him.

"I didn't say to stop!" Timothy bitched.

Justin threw back his head and laughed a laugh as rich as dark chocolate as he led his friend from the apartment, one arm firmly around his shoulder.

TBC

A/N: Ok well this wasn't a very good "cliffy" so to speak. It's painfully obvious what Timothy's surprise is but since we're creeping up on 4,800 words, I thought I'd cut you guys a break and save it for its own scene. I also was going to let you guys choose between Mike or Gus but since hopefully I'll address them both and a few other issues next chapter, I decided against it. I'll work on next chapter a bit harder and hope to have it up soon. Good night. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy!


	2. Tim's SurpriseMichael and the Munchers

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

Dedicated to: TAG….Just because!

THE RED HOODY

Chapter 2

Timothy's Surprise/Michael and the Munchers

"Let's get Mikey squared away first. It's probably past Gus' bedtime anyway," said Brian, using his son's new name for the first time and liking the way it sounded.

You're probably right. OK, let's go!" answered Justin.

They hopped into their POS rental car which Brian detested on sight. It was too small, was painted a hideous orange, and smelled like vomit on the inside. They had to keep a window cracked just to be able to breathe. But it had been the only thing available and Sunshine was far too forgiving.

Brian drove them to his loft quickly but safely. His hands gripped the wheel at 10 and 2 so tight that his knuckles turned white. His face grew grimmer with each passing mile.

"What's the matter Brian?" asked Justin, in concern.

"Mikey," Brian answered, "From all the reports coming in, I'm wondering what happened. I don't know what to expect when we get there but it might not be good. It's pissing me off."

Brian being "pissed off" meant he was angry, afraid, worried or all three. Justin said: "It'll be all right." A good answer, maybe the only one, to placate all three.

Finally they reached an area on Tremont St. that looked like a bunch of spooky warehouses. But Brian assured Justin that they were all renovated into upscale loft apartments and that his was one of the most upscale of them all.

"OK. If you say so," Justin said doubtfully, "Honestly Brian, what did you see in this neighbourhood to begin with?'

"It was cool," Brian said, "Oh stop! It was!" he said next moment at Justin's pursed lips and impossibly wide eyed look of scepticism. "It was edgy and rebellious and cool. And I used the place as a fuckpad."

"Oh you did, did you?" said Justin in his best jealous fishwife impression.

"Oh now stop! I didn't know you then. I didn't know anybody and I didn't want attachments. Now...well, I thought I'd be glad to see it again but honestly I didn't realize how far I'd matured past it. I never really looked at the rest of the neighbourhood and I was home and buried in work or someone's ass by the time it was dark. So I never noticed, but you're right! It is pretty creepy!"

"Someone's ass huh?" Justin kept up the fishwife routine.

"Oh, will you stop! You're making my dick soft! Trust me, you have nothing to be jealous about. Remember the person I was. Remember the statues. Now imagine that with none of the experience I had when you met me. I didn't see it then but my guardian was right. I was narcissistic and cruel. I went through men like M&M's and if I had met you, you would have been no different. I would have kicked you out the next morning, crushed your heart into powder and thought nothing about you again. Be glad you didn't meet me then."

"I am. "I thank your guardian every day that we met the way we did."

"Me too. Well, maybe not _every_ day but whenever I thi..."

Justin shut him up with a bruising kiss under a streetlight. Brian groaned and ground their hard-ons together. Now it was Justin's turn to groan.

"How long is this gonna take?" he asked.

"Hard to say...Maybe...half an hour?"

Justin smiled and reached between then and fondled both their cocks.

"Fifteen minutes?"

Justin squeezed again, relishing the hard length of his lover.

"Five! Five minutes!" Brian yelped.

"Still too long...far...too long!" And he captured Brian's mouth in another all consuming killer kiss and squeezed.

Brian groaned in pleasure torture. This little blond spitfire was going to be the death of him.

BJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJ

_Two weeks ago:_

As Justin led Timothy through the halls of the castle, Timothy shuffled along slowly. Justin could feel him pressing into him for support and sometimes he had trouble breathing, hyperventilating a bit. Progress was slow. Justin could tell it was taking every ounce of courage for the old man to take this trip.

As they reached the outside and then even further and further away from the castle, Timothy's confidence grew and he was able to shuffle along a bit more normally. The less people there were around, the more of a spring he seemed to have in his step.

Eventually they came to a place in the high stone wall where there was a spray of pretty green ivy hanging down. They were directly across from the entrance to the maze.

"Here is the first part of your gift," said Justin and handed Timothy a large, silver, old fashioned key with and ornately carved handle.

"What? Is this it? Just a key?" asked Timothy sadly.

"Oh, my sweet, Timothy, remember now. With every key, there must be a door!" Justin said, and swept aside the hanging curtain of ivy. Timothy gasped.

Behind the ivy was a green, wooden door with a curved top. It looked strong and it blended perfectly in with the ivy. It was perfectly hidden.

Timothy rushed forward and fit the key into the large keyhole below the large silver ring handle. It opened at once inward and they passed through.

"Whenever you come to visit, just remember, your door is directly across from the maze. But take care not to enter the maze by yourself, only with me or Brian to come with you. When you see the maze entrance, turn right and you will soon come to the castle again."

"All right! All right! I may be old and a touch agoraphobic but I ain't senile! I know! I just came from that way, remember! Besides I hope to never go back! This seems like heaven!"

_This_ was the forest, green and vibrant, and before them stretched a smooth, wide, dirt path. It extended a little ways and then turned right. The two friends started down, arm in arm.

"This reminds me of the day we met," said Timothy. He breathed deep of the pine scent and finally felt himself start to relax all over.

"Me too," said Justin.

The two friends continued down the path which turned right, left, and the meandered to the right again. They remained in comfortable, quiet companionship.

"I want you to know, only you, me, Brian, and Sam have the key to your outside door. No-one else will have access or even know about the door unless you tell them. I will make sure the gardeners always keep a proper curtain of ivy over it. You can be completely alone here."

"OK. Why would I want to be?" asked Timothy.

"You will see, presently."

They continued down the path and there was a moment of silence.

"I do hope you will visit us...from time to time," said Justin, "For example, in a few weeks, Brian and I are going back to the Pitts to retrieve his son and extended family."

"Good for you," returned Timothy shortly. He didn't like hearing about family since he had none.

"We want them here when we get married," Justin said.

"Married huh? Bout time! Congrats, whippersnapper."

"Thanks...I'd like you to walk me down the aisle."

"It took a few seconds for that to sink in. Then: "WHAT! Are you serious? I can't do that!"

"There is no-one else I want. My own...parental figures are much to be desired and will not be there."

"What...what about your mother?"

"My mother...my mother will be...unavailable. My father is dead and besides that he was ragingly homophobic. He would not have done it if his life depended on it."

"But Justin...I...I can't! Look at me! I'm a mess! I hate being in a half populated hallway! I can't go to a wedding!"

"You have three weeks or so. Sam had agreed to work with you every day. She will help you get ready. Will you try?"

"Oh Justin, I don't know! I want to! I do! But I don't know if I can. I don't know it I have the strength!"

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Timothy. Well, here we are."

Timothy gasped again. H held his heart and nearly fell over in surprise. Of course, Justin would have none of that, but really! These boys would be the death of him!

The path opened up into a wide clearing and in the center was a small, square, stone cottage. The roof was shingled and wood but the rest was made out of stone and mortar. The door was blue and curved on the top with a ring handle. There was a round peephole window that was barred and could only be opened from the inside. There was a covered porch.

"Justin! Is this for me?" Timothy said in tears.

"Of course. Close enough for us to visit but back into the forest enough for you to feel safe. Do you like it?"

"I surely do. Why, this is the best hovel I've ever lived in!"

"Tim! I would never! This is a cottage! As long as I'm around, you will never know anything less than the best or go without again! Understand?"

"OK, Justin. Thank you."

They went inside. It was one big room downstairs with a loft type bedroom along the left side. The loft was easily accessible by a spiral staircase with strong handrails A large living room/kitchen and a small bathroom made up the first floor. The furniture was leather and all the best of Timothy's suite had been replicated. Turkish coffee maker. Walk in shower with safety bars. The decor was wood and was elegant but rustic. It was manly and there was no pink or doilies in sight. There were no pastels.

Out the back was another, long comfortable porch with an overhang. There was a porch swing with a few removable soft cushions.

And out in the back yard was an enormous garden, already planted with in season vegetables and fruits. Flowers were plentiful. Here was a composter.

Timothy was transported with joy. He had never before had such a garden and had always scraped for a living in a too small garden and the odd mushroom or two. This would sustain him forever.

"I can have a man come help you garden. He will not bother you otherwise," offered Justin.

"I'll think about it. Thank you Justin."

"You're welcome."

"And...I will walk you down the aisle. At least...I will try. I'll work with Sam really hard. I will try."

"Thank you Timothy! That means so much and don't worry!" Justin's eyes bored into him with a holy blue fire that was both beautiful and terrible to behold. "I will have faith. I will have faith for the both of us that you will succeed."

Timothy's old hovel: ** . **

Timothy's new stone cottage: (Sorry, it's a little different but you'll just have to imagine in the differences.) ** /Mary_Kramer_Design_Studio/Stone_Cottage_files/Sto ne% **

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

A minute or so later after Brian's tongue finished preluding what his dick was going to do to Justin, Brian and Justin _finally_ headed up to the front door to Brian's loft building.

Brian opened what looked like a rusty old fusebox and revealed a high tech numbered keypad. He punched in a number sequence. There was a annoying buzzing sound and a red light flashed. Brian frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Seems Em and Deb weren't exaggerating. My code doesn`t work."

"Are you sure you entered it correctly?"

"Yes. But I'll try it again." He did so, punching two numbers at a time. But again the buzzer sounded and the red light flashed.

"Nope. Definitely changed. That wasn't necessary."

Brian pulled on the number pad and it swung open on noiseless hinges. Under this one was another pad that was an intercom pad going by apartment.

"Neat!"Justin exclaimed.

Brian smirked. "Told you it was cool," he said. He pressed a button for the only apartment on the fourth floor.

"Who is it?" came a gruff and distrustful voice.

"Open the door Mikey. It's Brian. I've come home."

"Brian! No way!"

"Yes way, Mikey...so open up!"

"Uhhh...no Brian, that's not what I mean. I mean, no way, I'm not opening up! I know you think this loft is still yours but you've been gone a long time and we've made a home here. We...I'd kind of given up hope on you Brian. This is my loft now."

"Mikey..." Brian growled, "I told you I'd be back in a year. It has been almost...exactly one year. You have been my guest in MY loft up until now. Do not make me regret my decision."

"Mikey, don't be a dick! It's been a good run but he's back now! Just open the door now!" admonished a voice in the background.

"NO! I won't let this go! I can't! This was the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not letting go of it!"

"I thought _I_ was the best thing that happened to you." said the voice, sounding affronted.

"Hey, Lucy! Ricky! Do you mind working out your shit on your own time!? Open the goddam door and let us in so we can discuss this like adults! It's freezing out here!"

"Look, Brian, I'm sorry but I didn't think you were ever coming back. I had you declared legally dead a little while ago and applied to have the deed transferred into my name. By tomorrow, this loft will be mine free and clear."

"Mikey! That's not only completely despicable but how do you think you are going to pay for all this? Who do you think was paying the utilities every month. Elves!?"

"I started my own business a while back. "It'll be a struggle but I'll give it a go. I'm sorry Brian. Bye." He clicked off.

Brian was so mad that he felt he could have reverted back into the Beast. He looked ready to explode. His breathing grew growly and he clasped his hands into fists a few times. Then he buzzed again.

"Brian, go away or I'll call the cops. This is harassment. I told you, it's too late. By tomorrow everything will be over."

Brian's voice was as icy as the arctic. "I just wanted you to know, that I'll be at the Diner at 7 pm tomorrow. Feel free to come by and discuss your future. I'll also accept your apology. However, be prompt. At 7:05 this offer runs out."

"They heard Michael snickering as he clicked off a second time.

Brian closed the "fusebox" and dragged Justin back to the car.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked.

"Back to the hotel of course. Looks like I have a few phone calls to make and I want to be comfortable when I do so."

"But what can we do? You heard him. By tomorrow it will be too late."

"Sunshine, we're fabulously wealthy. And tomorrow isn't tomorrow, until...tomorrow."

They drove back to the hotel as fast as possible while still being safe. Brian began to make his calls and went on the internet. It was past business hours but once he mentioned who it was, he was transferred to a person in charge right away. Being fabulously wealthy had its privileges.

Brian paid up and closed his accounts with the power company, water company and the heat, effective immediately. He also asked them to send a copy of last month's bill to the loft, overnight delivery, at his expense. All companies happily agreed, thanked him for his patronage and wished him a good night. Brian did the same and then clicked off.

Brian's next call was to a realtor. He put the loft up on the market, effective immediately, furnished. He told them to feel free to go ahead and check it out tomorrow, hold an open house and treat anyone living there as if they were squatters and have them removed post haste.

"Oh my! Do you think that's a possibility, sir?" the realtor asked.

"Anything's possible. I'd keep the police on speed dial if I were you. Uh... Just to be safe."

"Yes sir."

Brian clicked off. Justin watched all these proceedings with wide eyes and a strange sense that he had slipped into a kind of surrealistic state. The ease and calmness at which Brian systematically popped Michael's bubble and destroyed his life was truly awesome and terrifying to behold. He fervently hoped he never found himself on Brian's bad side.

Brian's next call was to the munchers. After a few pleasant moments talking with Lindsay, catching up and the like, Brian asked to talk to Melanie.

There was a pause. Then:

"Yes, I want to talk to Mel! What!? What's the big deal?...No, Hell has NOT frozen over!...No, pigs have not started to fly!...Oh now will you stop!...Because I want to, OK?...It's personal. Look, just hand the phone to Mel, she'll understand. Oh, and I'll be by tomorrow to see my son. Say hello to _Gus_ for me...Yes, Gus! Yes, I have been talking to Debbie but that's not why! We'll get into it tomorrow. Hand me off to Mel now...OK, see you tomorrow Wendy. Bye."

There was another pause as the phone was handed off to Mel.

"Hiya Mel! How are you? Uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-hu h, hey look Mel, shut up for a minute. I didn't call you to trade insults this time. Well, we can do that later, if you want. You always were fun like that. No, I need to talk to you in a professional capacity...I want to know if you are Michael's attorney. You are! Great! Look, I need you to...Yes, I know I know the meaning of client-attorney confidential...Look, I need to know if you are the one who helped him declare me legally dead. You are? Great! Well, I need you to file the papers declaring me legally...alive...well, that then, I'm not sure of the term, that's your department, isn't it?...Well, I'm talking to you, aren't I? And I'm coming over to see little Gus tomorrow, that pretty much makes me alive...What do you mean that's not his name?...Well, I was under the impression you guys hadn't decided yet...Well, we'll talk about this later, I don't want to fight with you...What do you mean, I always want to fight? Look, we're getting off topic. Can you file those papers? Tonight, if possible...Well, first thing in the morning then...Because I'll pay you, that's why. How about..." Here Brian named a ridiculously high sum. "Huh?...College fund?...Sounds good...Whatever floats your boat, Melly. So can you do it?...Why? I'm selling the loft and Michael's trying to take over the deed...Yes, I'm selling that place...No, Pigs have not started to fly! Oyy! Lesbians!" Here, Brian rolled his eyes at Justin. "Oh, you're being paranoid! I am NOT rolling my eyes at you! OK, just do that for me and I'll pay you when it's done, OK? No, not up front! Well, no, I don't trust you, but that's not why! More the fact, that I don't trust Michael right now. He seems to have become a little...unbalanced...Tell me about it!" Brian laughed a sultry, rich as chocolate laugh. "OK, see you tomorrow. OK...OK...OK...OK...OK, seeyoutomorrow,Okbye," he finished in a rush and hung up.  
"So...you've just destroyed a man. How do you feel?" asked Justin, lying on his stomach, legs bent and ankles crosses like a gossipy schoolgirl.

"Oh Sunshine, how you like to exaggerate!" Brian laughed and jumped on him, rolling him over and over on the bed and suddenly Justin found himself cradled in Brian's huge arms with his shirt off. Wait...how had that happened? And then Justin ceased to care and most rational thought fled as Brian began to play, slowly and relentlessly, with his nipples.

"I'm just popping his bubble and bringing him down to earth. Remember, we're going to offer him the same thing as everybody else. I love Michael. So much. But he has changed in the last year and I want the Mikey I know and love back before we take him home with us."

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Justin replied, incoherently, as waves of pleasure spasmed through his entire being. The pleasure only increased as Brian captured his mouth and tongue with his own, held it prisoner, made it his slave, and refused to set it free for the rest of the night.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Shortly after, Timothy showed Justin to the door of his new home. He felt relaxed and at peace for the first time since his previous house had unexpectedly exploded. He also felt...something else that he had not felt toward another human being for a long time, if not ever. Gratitude...and love. Here was a gift...a real gift, freely promised, given and not taken away. That alone, made it priceless.

"Thank you, Justin! Thank you so much! This is all...this is all...like a dream. The house is so much more than I ever thought I'd get. And it's a thousand times what I ever could have built myself."

"Your welcome Timothy. It's my and Brian's pleasure. As far as we're concerned, you're our grandfather now. And when Brian's son comes, you'll be his grandfather too."

At the mention of Brian's name, Timothy closed up a bit.

"Oh I doubt that. I don't think he likes me that much. Not like you. He wouldn't want his little kinderling near me."

"That's not true. Brian wants you to meet Gus very much. And he loves you as much as I do. Why are you so shy of him?"

Timothy looked at Justin as if to say "Really? Really?"

"Oh come on! He's always been gruff and loud and scary with me. He never liked me because I just showed up and...and burnt his lawn."

"Oh Timothy! That's not true. Brian's bark is much worse than his bite. Besides, the castle healed that burn the very next day. He's forgotten all about it and he loves you very much. He just...has a different way of showing it."

"Yeah!" said Timothy, "A scary way!"

Justin just laughed. "Well, I'll talk with him."

"I'm glad you're here though. You make me feel protected. And...God help me...you`re so beautiful, Justin! I can see it! There`s like a golden aura shining off your hair. And your eyes are so bright...it`s like they`re alive!"

"Why, thank you Timothy," answered Justin.

"May I...may I kiss you? Kiss you goodbye I mean. As a grandfather, I guess. I mean...well, I guess it'd be as a gay guy too but just the once...just to experience the beauty. Just to...ohhh damn everything's coming out all wrong...I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

Justin leaned in and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, the one you give a relative but Timothy felt it all the way to his toes. He experienced the beauty and it was fantastic. It was like kissing molten gold.

"Good night grandfather," whispered Justin.

"Thank you Justin," said Timothy, "Thank you..." And, because he didn't know what else to say, he shut himself into his new house.

Timothy might have been thanking him for the safety or the new house or garden but Justin could tell there was more than that in what he wanted to say. Some things couldn't be thanked for and some things had no words.

Justin turned and went back along the path leading to the castle. He had a small smile as he went because he understood.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: OK just a warning. All these new ideas are buzzing and humming through my warped brain and this is taking just _entirely_ too long. Also the entire tone and the style of the story has changed once again. So look for this story to make yet _another_ break into a third instalment of this AU. If it does, I will transplant the Back to the Pitts series into it since that seems where the split seems to have occurred and besides the Jack and the B storyline effectively ended there. (Thank heavens!)


	3. GusJennifer and Molly

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

THE RED HOODY

Chapter 3

Gus/Jennifer and Molly

The next day dawned cold and clear. The boys awoke in their hotel bed, their limbs entwined, as they always did. They both lay there a little fuzzy and disoriented from their wake up call. Brian had that strange sensation that happens in the morning where he couldn't remember where he was or what he was supposed to do that day. It was a nasty feeling and he didn't like it so he did what he always did that made most nasty feelings better. He looked over into Justin's crystal blue eyes and wondered how he had gotten along without them.

"Good morning Sunshine," Justin said.

"Mmmmmm, isn't that _my_ line?" asked Brian as he gave Justin a bruising kiss. And of course, while he was doing that, everything came back in a rush.

"Gus!" Brian jackknifed up in bed. "Gus is next!" Intense longing and anticipation filled him and the drowsiness was immediately banished and he was filled with energy.

"He is indeed! But we have a little time to wake up. How about a morning fuck?"

"Hmmmmmm...well, maybe I can accommodate you there. But just not here! Let's get a few things done at once. Climb aboard!"

Justin smiled ferally. He knew what that meant. He threw off the covers and jumped onto Brian's muscled back and held on around his neck. His morning wood poked Brian in the back. Justin began to suck on an earlobe. Brian shivered in pleasure but got up and headed to the bathroom.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Justin poked his head out of the ivy and did a quick scan. All clear.

He quickly closed and locked the outer door and then let the ivy-ed curtain fall down in place. The door was now perfectly concealed.

Justin began a swift jog back to the castle with the front wall of the maze near his left shoulder.

He was making quite good time when suddenly a head popped up over the top of the maze wall. Justin gave a startled cry and stopped short.

"Patron Justin! How are you this morning? Where did you come from? I could have sworn there was no one there a few minutes ago! I just ducked down for a moment to move the ladder."

Justin tried to hide a wince of distaste over the title. They had expressly forbid any mayoral or leadership titles and especially any royal tiles just as King or Your Highness. They had hung American flags in a good number of strategic locations to show that they were still a part of the good old U.S of A. However, out of sheer gratitude a few of the villagers insisted they had to call them something to show that they were the bosses and had struck upon Patron. Justin still didn't like it but it was better than a lot of other ones.

"I am fine. I was just wandering to and fro upon the grounds and was even considering a try through the maze but I decided against it without Brian with me."

"It is indeed unwise to try the maze alone. You can get terribly lost in here."

"Who are you? And are you lost in there? Do you need help?"

"Oh no, but thank you Patron! I am one of your gardeners and I am trimming the walls inside the maze." He held up hedge clippers."I am on a ladder and I have a rope tied around my waist whose other end is fastened near the door. I will be fine."

"Oh, I see. And what is your name?"

"Oh of course. Forgive me, Patron. My name is Wolfe. Jackson Wolfe."

Jackson Wolfe had a red gardener's cap, matching overalls and a goatee leading into thick muttonchops that were brown mixed with iron grey.

"So, you came in from the village?"

"Yes, Patr – Sir." He switched as he saw it was paining Justin.

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh, yes Sir! I never thought I'd be free of Stockwell's bondage! I was a guard at night for 3 years straight. I never thought I'd be able to boast taking care of a huge hedge maze in bright sunshine in my life. This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you are happy. Well, I must be going. I want to find Brian. Perhaps our paths will cross again, Mr. Wolfe. Until then, I wish you farewell!"

"Farewell Patron Justin!" called Jackson Wolfe, "And don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again!"

Iron grey watched gorgeous blond until he had vanished from sight among the grounds as he returned to the castle.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful.

Well, as long as you called having a long, slow shower fuck and then showering and dressing, liking what they saw and having another fast and frenzied fuck before breakfast, uneventful.

They drove to the diner for breakfast and then without any more delay drove to the muncher's house. Both men were on pins and needles to see Gus at last.

Suddenly, Brian nerves locked up on him and he couldn't move. He gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Shit!" he murmured, loathing himself for the shaky way it came out.

"What's the matter, my love?" Justin asked.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Brian asked, in that same, small, hateful voice.

"Brian, he's four years old! He doesn't know who you are, much less know if he likes you or not. Why don't we get the first meeting out of the way and see how things go, hmm?"

Brian's hands relaxed from the wheel and then flexed his fingers a few times in readiness. "OK. Sounds like a plan. Let's do this."

They got out of the car and held hands as they crossed the street and up the drive to the door. Brian gripped Justin's hand painfully tight and rang the bell.

"Hey Jumbo, I _am _going to need to use that hand in the future," Justin joked.

"Jumbo huh? Just wait until I get you back to the room...I'll show you jumbo!" Brian growled, spinning Justin around to face him.

Shuffling sounds were heard on the other side of the door.

Brian shoved their cocks together and lifted Justin up on his tippytoes by his ass, kneading the luscious globes as he did so. Justin groaned in pleasure.

The shuffling grew louder and locks were released.

"Brian! Someone's coming!"

"Ahhhhh...But you'll have to wait until tonight!" Brian returned. His probing fingers were relentless. At the last possible second, he put him down and returned them to what looked like was perfectly normal just as the door opened.

Mel answered the door. "Glad to see you're punctual, assho—ooolly—moly! Geez, Brian, what happened! You're not...you're not 'roiding' are you?"

"Nope! This is all me! I'll take that as your way of saying you approve," Brian said, flexing his biceps that bulged impressively even within his suit.

"Meh, we'll see! Did you bring the money?" Mel sounded bitchy even to her own ears.

"Did you file the papers?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry. I'll cut you a cheque." Brian said smoothly, "Before we get to that tedious business, how about a little pleasure first? Where's Gus? Where's my Sonny Boy?"

"His name is Abraham!" Mel said in a tight voice that belied her furiousness. But she made way, nevertheless.

"Meh...we'll see!" Brian returned, "By the way, this is my partner, Justin Taylor, soon to be, Taylor-Kinney."

The mad-enough-to-chew-nails expression that had steam coming out of her ears was replaced with open mouthed astonishment. "Taylor-Kinney!? You mean...as in married?"

"Married...civil union, whatever else that passes for husband and husband in these parts," Brian returned, grabbing Justin around the waists and dipping him deep, one hand caressing the back of his silky blond head, and placing a quick but searingly hot kiss on his pert lips.

"Mel! Mel, is that Brian? Are they here?" called Linds from somewhere in the house.

"It _looks_ like Brian! Sort of! You'll have to see it to believe it!" Mel yelled back.

"I'll just pretend that translates out to: Please come in! Welcome to our home," Brian said sarcastically, whereupon he did so, guiding Justin in by the small of his back. Justin said nothing but he wished he had popcorn, he was so amused and entertained by their mutual snarkiness.

Lindsay was in the living room facing away from them. She was bent over and fussing over a little four year old with dark hair and brown eyes, smoothing his hair, his clothes. She stood and turned around and nearly fell over again.

Eventually, things calmed down a bit, and Brian was introduced to Gus at last.

"Gus, honey, this is Brian. This is your daddy," Lindsay said.

"My friend Max at school has a daddy but I have two mommies," said Gus.

"Yes well now you have two mommies and a daddy too...just like Max...in fact...Justin is my special friend and he can be your daddy too. So you'll have two daddies too."

"Two mommies...AND two daddies?" Gus seemed to be thinking about this very hard.

"That's right." Brian said.

"Wow! Even Max doesn't have that!" Gus said excitedly.

They all laughed.

"Oh Gus! Oh, I missed you so much!" And Brian plucked him up and hugged him very tight.

Gus struggled for freedom. "Max's daddy comes home every night! If you're my daddy, where were you?"

Brian sighed gustily and sat on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and Gus sat next to him and looked up expectantly with wide, innocent eyes and Brian wondered what to say to prevent that innocence from dying out.

"Gus, I can't explain everything to you but for a long time I felt it was necessary to stay away...let you live with your two mommies. And for the last year...I was very sick. I couldn't come to see you. And when I couldn't come, it was then...it was then when I wanted to come and see you most of all. And now I'm all better and I can. And I never want to leave you again. Oh, I'm so sorry Gussy!" Brian hugged him again.

Gus was very confused and didn't understand everything the big man was trying to tell him. What he did understand was this huge strong man was offering to be his daddy just like Max's daddy. And he understood that he had hit some sort of little boy jackpot. The man was strong and huge and loved him.

Justin smiled and just stood there and was silent. He knew this was Brian's moment.

However, Brian would have none of that. He pulled his other boy down onto the couch on his other side and then pulled Gus up on their laps. "Gus, this is Justin and I love him like your mommies love each other. "He will love you so much and be your second daddy, if you want."

Gus looked up at Justin shyly and was met with a radiant smile and shining blond hair and eyes so blue it was like looking at the sun shining off a lake. He felt shy but he knew the shiny man wouldn't hurt him and he had a strange feeling in his tummy, the excited feeling you get on Christmas morning when you are about to get lots of presents. But he knew he wasn't getting any presents and wasn't expecting any. But the feeling was there just the same.

"Hello Gus. I've heard lots of good things about you. I'm so glad to meet you," the shiny man said.

"Hi," Gus said shyly. Then he said, "Mommy calls me Gussy sometimes. But mostly, my name's BabyHam."

"That's Abraham, sweetie," Melanie corrected.

Everyone laughed and assumed Gus had made a childlike mistake. But Justin saw something else.

Gus squirmed and frowned and shook his head. Justin realized there was something was wrong. His insight and wisdom went off like an alarm bell. There was something more. But everybody just thought he was making a mistake all the time and it was not being addressed.

"Gus? What is it? Look at me. Look at me and tell me the truth."

And Gus looked into Justin's eyes again and he drowned in the depths. That hated coiling tightness in his chest that he felt whenever he was called his name, the hate and fear and anger melted away as if it had never been and he knew he could tell the yellow haired man anything.

He snuggled further into Justin's lap and buried his face into his chest and mumbled his secret.

"What was that sweetheart?" Justin asked.

"I said...Some kids...some kids at preschool call me Baby Ham," he said again.

Mel looked thunderstruck, then furious. Lindsay's cheeks turned pink she was so angry. And Brian. Brian looked ready to explode.

"But...but sweetie! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell the teacher?"

Gus sighed long-sufferingly. "Beeecuuuuuzzzz...they call me that when teacher is on the other side of the room and then I tried telling the teacher and she said they were making a mistake and play nice and they called me it again and I told her again and she asked them and they fibbed and said they didn't and she told me not to tell lies and so I gave up and now they whisper it to me when she can't hear and I tell you all the time and you think I'm making a mistake and besides they said if I got them in trouble they'd take my milk money." Gus took a huge breath after delivering this speech in one breath and then burst into tears.

Justin cradled him and rocked him gently and whispered sweet nonsense and "Shhhhhh! It'll be ok, my son. You just have a good cry. No-one will ever call you that again, I promise. And from this time forward your name will be Gus."

Brian's hands were clawed and he looked ready to murder. Linds' cheeks were now blotched with red and her eyes flashed and her lips were pursed she was so angry. Mel was equally angry but she was more butch about it. In a few seconds she was on the phone to the preschool. She left the room but during the ensuing, shrill conversation, snippets were heard: Anti-Semitic bastards!...Stopping payments immediately!...refund!...I am a lawyer!...I will _bury_ you..." Then things went deathly quiet for a few minutes before she came back into the room.

"Fu—udge! I cannot believe I signed up for that preschool three years in advance!" Mel raged, "Oh...Gus..." she tried out the name, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea! But what are we going to do? His name's Abraham! We filled in his birth certificate and everything!"

"Um...well...Mel, honey. Actually...I have something to tell you," Linds said.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Justin returned to the castle and found Brian and Jack having a rather boring conversation. Jack was basically giving a status report about preparations and as Justin came up and cozied up into Brian's side, it looked like everything was right on schedule.

Afterward they snuggled into one of the couches in the Great Room.

"Is it done then?" Brian asked.

"Yes. He loves the new house. And he was ecstatic about the garden. Thank you for doing all that, Brian."

"I didn't do anything. I just bossed people around."

"And you loved every minute of it I'm sure. And you know what I mean."

"Yes...I think I do.

"He's scared of you, you know."

Brian scoffed. "Oh, he is not! We just never got on. Look Justin, he's you're friend! But he's a grown man, not some invalid you've made him out to be. And he can make up his own mind."

Justin's eyes flashed. "Brian, it's not so cut and dried and you know it! He _is_ an invalid in many regards. He's old and infirm and he highly nervous and agoraphobic. And you're big and strong and you've never been friendly with him. He thinks you're still holding a grudge against him for the lawn on that first night."

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that," Brian's mouth quirked in amusement.

"Well, HE hasn't forgotten! And you've never been anything but intimidating to him ever since! What's he supposed to think?"

Brian was ashamed. "I'm sorry Justin."

"Well don't tell me! Tell him that!" Justin snarked. He sulked a few moments and then said in a gentler tone. "Look Brian. You're right. He is my friend. But I want him to be everyone's friend and more than that, I want him to be family. I've adopted him as grandfather and family. I don't have much anymore Brian. My mother's made her choice and my father's dead. If I remember rightly, my dad's parents are as homophobic as he was and my other set is dead. I only have you, Molly, and he who is to come. So I want Timothy and I want you to want him too. You don't have to be his best friend but at least allay his fears of you. Please. For me." He looked up at Brian with wide, sad eyes.

"You little shit. You think you can give me a dose of those puppy dog eyes and I'll just wrap around that cute little finger, don't you? Well, you're wrong! You hear me! You're wrong!"

Justin said nothing, just blinked slowly, looking more puppy dog than ever.

"You...you...Ohhhh...You are so lucky I love you so fucking much, you little twat!" And his mouth crashed down onto Justin's and they were kissing, kissing, kissing, with fierce need and feral intensity.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Well, of course, Mel was beyond pissed. But things were what they were and there was no way to change them. And in light of Gus' bullying experience at even such a young age, she finally agreed and the birth certificate was signed Gus Abraham Kinney Peterson.

However, she was still pissed and she wanted to have a serious "talk" with Lindsay. Justin gave Brian's hand a gentle squeeze and it was he who suggested that they take Gus away from the house for an outing and they could meet up with them at the Diner at 7:00 PM.

To this, the girls were a little hesitant but they desperately needed the alone time as Mel was barely able to hide her rage and on the verge of packing to move out. So at last they agreed.

Justin was joyful and Brian was ecstatic. They had Gus for the whole day, unfettered. It was a dream; a year in the making, come true.

They took him for ice cream. They took him to a toy store and bought him a toy racecar and a soccer ball. Then they cleverly took him to a park and played soccer until they wore him out. Then they piled into the car, Gus was buckled securely in where he promptly fell fast asleep.

This all played into Brian and Justin's plans perfectly. Brian drove to their next destination and Justin made a phone call. And then, soon after that they were there and Brian drove into the driveway of Justin's old house and pulled up behind his mother's car. They left a few windows open for Gus and then left him to sleep while they conducted their next and more unpleasant business.

Justin was nervous but mostly angry. He focused on the white hot rage as he strode up to the door and rang the bell.

Molly answered the door. Her eyes bugged out and she gave a squeal of joy and threw herself into Justin's arms.

"Justin! OmiGawwwd! Mum said you moved to California for your art! I never thought I'd see you again! How've you been?"

"Hey Mollusk! My art's doing fine without California. I never moved there. I missed you too. Speaking of Mom, is she around?"

"Yeah, she's somewhere in here. Where've you been Justin? I missed you so much."

"I've been with Brian. He's my partner now. I guess you could say...he's my home now."

Molly looked Brian up and down. "Well! You know how to pick 'em! Well, I'll get Mom." She turned around and took 3 steps into the house. "MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed loud enough to be heard across the tri state area.

"Molly! Geez!" Justin said in consternation.

"Molly, how many times have I told you not to scream when you want me!?" said Jennifer, hurrying towards the door from somewhere in the back of the house. "Now what on earth is it that is so..." She stopped dead. "Oh my God! Justin!"

"Hello Mother. I'm sure you are surprised to see me. After all, it's pretty hard to be around when you had me kidnapped!"

"What!?" shrieked Molly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jennifer protested lamely.

"What DO you know, Jennifer?" asked Brian, "You told Molly here Justin was in California. You told me he was in New York with some tall, dark, and handsome stranger. Seems you've been telling a lot of lies. So what's the truth?"

"Yeah Mother! Come here and come clean! Tell me the truth!" said Justin, his eyes flashing.

And of course, Jennifer was helpless to resist.

" Ethan already...admired you. And I couldn't have you around anymore Justin. You were cramping my style. So I gave him a few of the jewels you left with me and had him...take you away. He said he wasn't going to hurt you."

"Well, he lied! He was going to kill me since I was a witness to his crime."

Molly gasped.

"Oh Justin, I had no idea! I only wanted you out of the way so I didn't have to live on cheddar and...tuna." She shuddered.

"How? How on earth could you do that? How could you have your only son kidnapped!?"

"It wasn't that hard. After all, I had your father murdered."

A/N: OH...My...God! You cannot IMAGINE the temptation I faced wanting to end the chapter right here. However, I finally decided that would be beyond Satanically Evil and I just couldn't bring myself to do that to you nice folks. So I went with a scene break instead. So did I cut you a break or cop out? You decide. And don't forget to say so in a REVIEW! And now, on with the show!

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

"Hem! Hem!"

It was many minutes later but of course it seemed like no time at all to the lovers who never wanted the lip lock to be opened.

However, the clearing of the throat did the trick and Brian and Justin broke apart in annoyance and looked up at the interloper.

It was their doctor. It was, in fact, the doctor from the free clinic who had treated Justin before. Of course the free clinic was passé and the doctor had set up another one in the hospital wing and was currently looking for more specialists to occupy the rest of it. He was very happy to see the changes in the castle.

"Sorry to bother you Brian, Justin. But I thought you'd really like to know that both your test results came back. You both are negative for the second time."

Shortly after Brian's release from the spell, they had gone to the free clinic and gotten discreetly tested. And then again about a week ago. And, of course, they had been with no-one else since then. Justin, because he didn't want to and Brian, because although he had become a Beauty himself, retained some of his former nature sometimes. He was a jealous Beast and he refused to share his blond prize with anyone.

"Thank you Doctor," said Justin, "I'm sure we both re – mmmmppphhh!" And then his mouth was full of Brian's tongue and he said no more.

The Doctor saw that he was summarily dismissed. He crossed his arms, smiled down on them, chuckled, and shook his head. He had never seen such exhibitionist personalities in his life. He wished he had the stamina (and the love life) to pull that off himself. Still chuckling and humming a little, he left the lovebirds alone.

A long time later, they broke apart and Justin sighed happily. "Oh Brian! This is fantastic news! Do you realize what this means!?"

"Yeah! Raw!" Brian breathed in anticipation.  
"Our...baby!" Justin said pointedly, giving him a look that was designed to make his dick soft.

"Oh...yeah! Right! Our baby...and...doin' it raw!" He quirked a sexy eyebrow at Justin.

Justin sighed and shook his head in defeat. Sometimes this wonderful, infuriating man was just incorrigible!

"Oh come on, you!" he said, jumping up and holding out a hand to his partner. Brian grabbed it and together they went off in search of Jack.

Eventually, they found him, told him of their plans, and put him in charge.

Then they immediately retired to the White Tower, took all the keys, rode up to the top in the glass elevator and didn't come out for a week.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"WHAT!?" yelled Justin in horrified shock. No one else could say anything with their mouths wide open.

"But honey, I did it for you! I thought you'd be pleased."

"Pleased!? Oh my God, I'm horrified! Sure he hated me and I hated him right back. But we were coping! I never wanted him dead!"

"Well, for a long time, I was coping too. But I guess I reached a breaking point with his rages and him shoving you out of the family both figuratively and legally. Did you know he disinherited you?"

"I just assumed," Justin answered grimly.

"Well, there was no need for that. It was just spite and I couldn't have that. I also could see that you had no savvy for the family business so one day while shopping I came across a starving street performer playing the violin. It was Ethan. So I sat him down and offered him a deal. If he could get rid of my husband I would make sure he had a proper job as a business manager and have a steady income and he'd never have to play on the streets again. I guess he had already done some...unsavory...things because he jumped at it. A few days later Craig was dead. I don't know if he sawed through a railing or actually pushed him and I don't care. He was gone and it was an accident and we never had to use that separate wing ever again or deal with his hate. A day later, Ethan came calling at the office and I kept up my end of the deal. I trained him and set him up as my business manager."

"Oh my God! This is monstrous! You're insane! We were coming to get Molly anyway but now I'm twice as glad I'm here at last. Molly, honey, quickly do as I say and don't argue. Go upstairs and pack a bag and come back as soon as possible. Hurry, I'll explain more when we're away from here."

Molly nodded tersely and dashed away.

"Wait! You can't just stroll in here and take my daughter out of my house and away from me like this! I have rights! I'm her mother!"

"You just gave up those rights after what you've told me right now! You're not a mother! You're a kidnapper and a murderer and a monster!"

"Well, I told you...I did it for you, Justin! I told...I told..." Suddenly she looked confused. "Say, why _did_ I tell you all that stuff anyway?"

A tall and rather overweight man stepped around from a niche in the house and onto the front porch into Jennifer's line of sight. He was wearing a trenchcoat.

"I'm rather puzzled about that myself," he said, "But your son told me he could get you to confess. And now that you have, that's all I needed to hear."

"Who – who are you?" demanded Jennifer.

"Police detective Carl Horvath," he said, flashing his badge. "And you, my dear, are under arrest."

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW !

A/N: OK, A minute of silence for Craig is allowed. In this AU _only! _Startinnnnngggg...now!


	4. The White TowerThe Diner at Seven PM

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter here. Just wanted to get all the loose ends from the Pitts wrapped up. Which I did, I think. The stage should now be set for the next part of the new fairy tale. Warning: Versatile B/J. I know this offends some but if you skip the scene, you'll only be hurting yourself. Well, that's all from me. See you in Part 2!

THE RED HOODY

Chapter 4

The White Tower/The Diner at Seven PM

It was a few hours later.

Justin and Molly were still in shock over the recent revelations. They dropped Molly's things off at the hotel. Molly seemed to have grown up a lot since Justin had left home but she was still young enough to warrant looking after. However, she proved herself quite capable with Gus and was extremely glad to get away from Jennifer's unhealthy lifestyle. She no longer seemed spoiled at all and in fact continually looked for ways to share and help look after Gus.

With a few hours to spare, they went to a fast food place to mull things over and ordered the kids a hot dog each. Brian cut Gus' in half.

"No whining!" Brian admonished, when Gus predictably started to whine. "We're going to dinner soon and you'll spoil your appetite. You can have a burger then."

Justin looked all moony.

"Really!? OK Daddy!" Gus started to eat his hot dog.

Brian caught Justin's look and gave him a look of his own. "What the fu – uh—what's with the look?"

"Oh...You just sounded so much like a dad right then. It was really hot."

"Oh shut up, you sentimental tw- uh...you know... what!" But there was no malice in his voice.

"Brian?"

"What is it, Molly?"

"What's going to happen to my mom?"

"I don't know for sure. I won't sugar coat it hon. She'll probably spend some time in the slammer. But when the trial comes around, Justin and I will try everything in our power for an insanity plea. It was clear she needs some real help."

"I think so too. I – I just had no idea. She seemed so normal. Well, as could be expected anyway. After you left for Cali – I mean, Ethan took you, she reverted back to her shopaholic ways. We never exactly went without but there was never really any extras either. Nothing fun for me. And she ditched the groceries and went back to the specialty foods and caviar again. I swear, I was on the verge of getting gout from all the organ meats I was eating. This hot dog is divine!" And she took a big bite of the concoction slathered in mustard, relish and ketchup.

Brian and Justin chuckled at her antics.

"Molly, I want you to come live with us. We'll be your guardians from now on, if you want. We live in West Virginia in a mansion. Well, It's rather bigger than a mansion really. Kind of a castle."

"What do you mean...a castle?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"You'd better show her. She'll never believe you," Brian said, chomping on the other half of Gus' hot dog.

Justin sighed and handed over his phone.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Justin and Brian stepped off the glass elevator. Justin sighed in satisfaction as the doors closed, sealing them off from the outside world at last.

Justin absentmindedly put the keys on an endtable and wandered over to a window and was again treated to a breathtaking view of the castle, the grounds and the countryside beyond, many miles in the distance.

"My God," he breathed, "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

"Me neither," replied Brian. He was nowhere near the window.

"What are you talking about? You're way over there."

"Where I'm standing, the view is hotter than the middle of August. There's just _one_ thing wrong with it."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Justin turned. His eyes widened.

"A certain blond boy still isn't naked!" growled Brian, who _was _completely naked. He must have just stepped out of his clothes it happened so fast. Every huge muscle was on mouthwatering display.

Justin opened his mouth but he had no idea what he wanted to say and next moment it didn't matter because Brian pounced. His soft tongue was filling his open mouth, his hands were all over him and he was ripping his clothes off. In a few moments, Justin too, was completely nude. Brian picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him triumphantly down the spiral staircase to the Kasbah where he threw him down on the bed and refused to let him get up out of it for several days.

They spent those days and nights blissfully happy, kissing, sucking, rimming, and fucking. They slept. They awoke, drowned in each other's eyes and began again.

They only got up to wash, relieve themselves and eat. They knew now there was definitely magic in the castle now. Whenever they went upstairs there was food served on a silver tray, exactly what they had been craving. And when they had eaten their fill and gone downstairs again the sheets were changed and bed made up and not only that, the bedroom was made up, even changed in a new and drastic way. It was beyond what the Wards had ever done and quite possible beyond what they _could_ have done.

When they had first come down the bed was an elaborate affair with cushions everywhere and blue silk see through curtains. The round walls were stone. The whole thing was done up to look like an Arabian Kasbah.

When they next came down, they gasped. The stone walls were gone and were replaced with glass. Behind the glass was a wraparound aquarium with water stretching out into the distance and fish of all kinds and color swimming around. Once they scattered to make way for a shark. And once, the most incredibly (and terrifying) a huge whale swam toward them, growing huger and huger and then somehow disappeared over them.

"It's gotta be a hologram or something," rationalized Brian.

"It's not! Brian look! It's glass!" Justin tapped once experimentally.

Well, whatever the case the bed had also changed. It was now in the shape of a giant clam and it was discovered it was now a water bed. After they had made love that night and were settling down to sleep, the top of the clam lowered down upon then in a somewhat scary way until they realized it wasn't closing all the way and the top was curved and spacious. They were in their own world, a bubble of safety that could not be broken. The whole thing was so wondrous, Brian had to give Justin another deep kiss. Then another. And another. Sometimes kisses are like potato chips. You can't stop with just one. Of course, Brian ended up in Justin's ass one more time before they fell asleep in exhaustion.

The next night they came down and they were in a jungle. The floor was overgrown and birds and monkeys were overhead. The bed had a covering of mosquito netting and the mattress was spongy and green like moss. It was delightful.

On the fourth day they got a nasty shock but got over it pretty quickly. The last stair dropped them down on a round, white sponge-y surface. And everywhere else at the edge of the sponge-y, cotton-ey floor was sky. There was nothing. They were in the air and somehow on a cloud. The cloud was like a dream, soft and form fitting and at the same time bouncy like a trampoline.

They were transported with joy. They bounced and hopped and rolled and jumped and hollered in abandon. They rolled around together and made love on a cloud. And when they were done, they simply lay down and pulled more cloud over them and it was like being rolled up in a cotton ball.

On and on it went, each night was a different theme with new and different delights and they took advantage of them all.

Three days in, Justin felt it happen.

He was on his back. Brian was over him and they were looking deep into each other's eyes. Brian was speeding up and hitting his prostate every time. Justin moaned and writhed on the mossy bed. The sensations were incredible.

"Oh God, Sunshine! I love you! I love you so fuckin' much!" Brian yelled and kissed him hard.

They pulled back and Justin wrapped his hands around Brian's neck and urged him deeper. They never broke eye contact.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

Brian speeded up. He moved like a jackhammer and then faster and faster still until he was that wonderful blur that only the Beast could do.

Justin's eyes widened as he watched Brian's eyes begin to glow. They were gold with brown flecks today but as Justin watched the brown flecks faded and the gold brightened into a fantastic light, a flame that reflected his perfect happiness and love. He speeded up if that were possible and both men neared their climax. Justin never looked away from his Beast with the golden eyes, a beast made beautiful.

It was right then that Justin knew he would never want another lover, could never have another lover. Even if things...changed... tomorrow and he and Brian were separated, that would be it for him. He would never take another lover again. In that moment, Justin married himself, his heart and soul to Brian and he sealed it with a kiss.

They both came in a flash at the same time. Streams of ropy cum covered Justin's chest. At the same time Brian pumped his seed deep into Justin's sweet, sweet ass.

And as he did, Justin felt an electric current jolt through him. It shot through him like a second orgasm and he shouted and gripped Brian's shoulders hard. And then there was another, lesser shock. And another. And another. And all the while Brian's eyes were glowing like two shining, golden stars.

And then it was over. Brian collapsed on top of him. His eyes faded to normal. They cooled.

But with the cooling, Justin felt different. There was a sated feeling but this time it was different, an extra relaxation as if his very bones were turned to Jello and his soul was satisfied, like when he put the last dab on a canvas and called his painting complete. And he could feel something else too. He felt...him. He could feel that it was not just the two of them anymore. It was an awareness, the kind you get when someone enters the room behind you and you are no longer alone. It could have been creepier but Justin knew where it was coming from and furthermore that the entity was like a tiny fish in a tank so he wasn't worried.

He looked up and smiled in supreme joy. "Brian," he said, "It's happened."

"What's happened?" Brian asked densely.

Justin just smiled and waited for Brian to get it. And then...he did.

"Really!? He...or she...is there?"

Justin nodded.

Brian lowered himself onto Justin full length and hugged him flush against his body. "I love you!" he whispered again. "I love you..." And then his shoulders began to shake.

"Brian, whatever is the matter?" asked Justin in real distress.

"I'm...I'm just so happy!" Brian wept.

Justin laughed then and his laughter was like music.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Diner: 7:00 PM

It was with bittersweet feelings that Brian and Justin watched Melanie and Lindsay walk into the Diner and Gus squeal in happiness and rush over to them and jump into Lindsay's arms and start chattering about the great day he had.

Brian tried to ignore the bitter little ball of pain that squeezed his stomach and mostly succeeded. He looked at the floor and reached out mindlessly for Justin and Justin caught his hand in response. Brian's hand went over his shoulder, lowered down and settled onto Justin's stomach and his fingers splayed out. Justin covered his hand with own and stroked comfortingly. After that, Brian was able to take a shuddering breath and look up again with a wan smile on his face.

His smile widened when he became aware that Gus was still chattering on about the soccer game and all the fun he'd had with his dad. Then it widened even more when Gus scrambled free and climbed up on his lap and then over so he..._shhhtock!_...slid in between him and Justin and squeezed up between both of them. He...they _had_ made an impact.

Mel and Linds took the seat across from them. Before they could say anything, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"We left in a pretty big hurry so I never got to give this to you," he said, with his tongue firmly in cheek, handing Mel the obscenely large cheque. "Everything still taken care of?"

As if on cue, the door slammed open, the bell rang and an angry figure barged in. "Brian! What the hell, man!?"

"I guess that's a yes," said Brian. "Hello Michael."

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

On their last day, they stepped down and found themselves stepping onto a sandy shore of a deserted beach. The azure waves of the sea crashed down nearby. There were two beach umbrellas with wicker mats underneath them and beside that there was a silken tent with adjustable walls and a raised bed with a memory foam mattress and dozens of pillows. On the mats were a wicker basket each, with sumptuous cold cuts and sandwiches and fruits and granola and water in them. There were two surfboards and snorkels and a host of other water toys.

They were delighted of course, but I must admit they were not astonished. All that sort of thing had worn off about the third day and now they just went with it. They whooped and jumped and dived into the ocean. They swam and splashed and dived and floated around naked as jaybirds and twice as noisy. They ignored the surfboards since they didn't know how to do that and went snorkelling and inner-tubing since they _did_ know how to do that.

Afterwards, they lay side by side on the mats and ate their food and just rested and soaked up the sun. The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all its might. It did its very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And then it was touching down and the sunset was pink and orange and rimmed with gold. And then it was gone and it was night.

They were blissfully happy. They held hands and kissed and made out and just rested. And when sunset came, Brian scooped Justin up and carried him over to the tent where they let down the silk walls which were a parody of privacy and began their final fuck fest of the week.

"So...what do you think? Shall we do this again for our honeymoon?" asked Brian.

Justin was open mouthed. "But...but...wasn't this...?"

"What? No! This was just to get the edge off. I haven't gotten you by yourself since we got here. And then there was that whole thing with Stockwell...and then we _really_ weren't alone. As for what this tower has been doing...well...He winked. "That was just a perk!"

"What do you mean, yu haven't gotten me by myself. You've been pounding my ass every night in the Family Wing!"

"Meh...Yeah, but there was Tim and Arjax and Theodore and then a host of others who could have been knocking on the door at any time...and sometimes did...and besides we..."

"Oh that only happened two or three times." Justin protested.

"And besides...we had to use condoms up till now," Brian finished.

"Hmmmm...that's true," Justin agreed.

"And I mean really alone. Cut off alone. Alone enough so I feel comfortable enough...to do this." And Brian turned over onto his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

Brian gave his bum a wiggle and said nothing.

Justin gasped in joy. "Really!?"

"Yes."

Justin whooped and jumped aboard.

"But Justin..."

"Yes Brian?"

Brian spoke in a low voice and Justin lay down on top of him, full length and put his head in the crook of Brian's neck to hear.

"I've...I've never done this before. Also...if we do this...I feel it will...be special. I will never want to do this with anyone else. I will never want to do...anything...with anyone else. I guess I'll...we'll be...I mean, I'll really feel...as if this is our marriage ceremony...without the priests or the papers, I mean. This will make it real, I mean. Deeper, you know? Ohhh! This is frustrating! I can't explain it! All I know is if you do this and take another lover, I'd probably go Beast on your asses. And Justin...you would not survive."

"Hush Brian. It is my great joy to tell you that there will never be a need for that. You have explained it perfectly. And I can tell you that I felt exactly the same way four nights ago when you gave me our child."

"You did?"

"Mmm-hmm," Justin reached out and took the bottle of lube that was nearby the bed and had been beside all their beds in whatever incarnation it was and slathered it all over his dick and then on Brian's ass. Brian shivered and sucked in a breath.

"Cold," he wheezed.

"Not for long," Justin assured him.

He eased in, backed out, eased in more, backed out sliding farther and farther in with each stroke. There was a flash of pain and Brian tightened in fear.

"Relax," Justin crooned, "Just relax...the pain will fade. Tell me you want my dick Brian."

"I...I want it," Brian gasped. Then he gasped again as the pain faded and there was only Justin's length filling him up and then pulling back. "No! Don't pull out! Ohhhh...yeah!" he moaned as Justin pushed in again and then he gave a special hitch of pleasure as he heard Justin speak into his ear quietly.

"I, Justin Taylor, take you Brian Kinney to be my lawfully wedded husband. Whatever ceremony is to come is just a formality. I, Justin take thee, from this day forward, to have and to hold, to kiss and to rim, to fuck and be fucked, in sickness and in health, in beauty and bestiality, for better or for worse. From sunrise to sunset, in sunshine and gloom, from tonight until forever and a day, I am yours and you are mine. I will have no other. This is my vow. I give you my life. My life is my bond. Forever."

Brian gasped a little as he spoke as Justin was _sllllooooowly_ stroking in and out of him hitting his prostate every time.

"I, Brian Kinney,...take you Justin Tay-aaayyy-lor...to be my...law-awwww-fully wedded husband. Whatever ceremony is to...come...is just a formality. I Brian...take thee-yeeeee...from this day forward...to have and hold...to kiss and rim...to fuck and be fucked..._oh yeah, just like that!..._in sickness and health...beauty and bestiality...for better or for worse. _Ohhhh, God!_ From sunrise to sunset...in sunshine and gloo-oooo-oom...from tonight...until forever and..._ohhhhh!..._a day. I am yours and...you are mine. I will ha-ahhhh-ve no other! This is my vow...I give you my life...My life is my bond! Forever!

Justin pulled out, flipped him like a flapjack and then buried himself in to the hilt. He smashed his lips down onto Brian's and Brian threaded his hands in his blond head as their tongues duelled desperately.

And when they pulled back at last, they never broke eye contact and Justin rode Brian faster and faster, to the edge of agony, ecstasy, and insanity. And when they climaxed, they came together and it was as if they jumped off the edge of the world together and landed on the sun where they burned away together in their passion for each other.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

"Don't "Hello Michael" me, you asswipe! Like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth! What have you done? The loft went dark! The water off! We couldn't even use the toilet! We had to go back and forth to a gas station like a couple of hobos! And then today we were kicked out like vagrants! We had to spend the day in the park! And then you have the nerve to charge me for it? You sent me a bill? I can't pay this! What the fuck, Brian!?"

Brian shifted his bulk so that it was wider and deeper than it needed to be. As with everyone who saw the new Brian for the first time, Michael was taken aback and by that I mean he gulped a little and took a step back.

"First of all, Michael, would you watch your language around my son? He's four." He smiled his thanks as Justin removed his hands from Gus' ears where they had gone from "asswipe" onwards. "And second, I've done what I'm legally entitled to. I took back my loft and I'm selling it. I don't need it anymore."

"Well, if you don't need it anymore, why do you care if I have it?"

Brian sighed. After sending Linds and Mel to take Gus to see Nana Deb and get some ice cream, he directed Michael and Ben to take their seat.

"If you'd actually asked me that, I might have considered it. But you took matters into your own hands, locked yourself in there and tried to steal from me. NO-body steals from me Michael! Especially those who I _thought_ were my friends."

"You disappeared! I couldn't ask you! I didn't know where you went or even if you were still alive! And your loft is nice Brian! So yeah, of course I wanted it! Of course I kept it!"

"OK, I'll give you that. I didn't exactly leave a forwarding address. I had my own reasons for that. But I told you one year and I meant it. I told you I'd be back. You should have trusted me. Now I _am_ back and it turns out I don't need it anymore. So I'm going to sell it and move on with my life. Now you have a choice. Continue to hold onto a dream that isn't yours or move on with your life. Better yet, move on with me. I have something wonderful to show you."

But Mikey was not ready for what he considered surrender yet. "Mel! You're my lawyer! What's going on? What are my options here?"

Chomping on her juicy burger (Brian had told everyone to order whatever they wanted) and swallowing with difficulty, Mel answered, "Sorry Michael, he declared himself legally alive just before your legally dead papers could file. It's his loft and you have no options and as of now, no lawyer. I quit."

"You did what?!" screeched a voice. It was Debbie. She hustled herself over and smacked Michael upside the head. "You little shh—snit! I knew you were obsessed about this loft business but how could you declare your best friend legally dead! That's despicable!"

"I did what I had to do!"

"You didn't have to do..." And they were off, the two volatile Italians were screeching and arguing over each other, the end result was that no one could understand anything.

"ENOUGH!" The voice was deep and low but grew in volume until the windows next to the booth fairly vibrated with the low sonic waves. A big meaty fist smashed down on the tabletop for emphasis and there was total silence as a result.

"Michael Novotny-Bruckner! That is _enough! I have had it!_ And I am ashamed of myself that I let you go on like this and override me and your own common sense. But that's over. You will stop this nonsense immediately or..."

"But Ben..."

"NO! SILENCE! I can take no more of this! I have let you run the show for too long, Michael and it's gone to your head or something! Look Mike, we've had a good run, a good thing here. But Brian's right. He let us stay there rent free, utilities paid as housesitters. This crusade you started to acquire what was not yours in unreasonable and wrong and I've had it. It ends now. Before we moved, I subletted our old apartment. We can move back there and we'll be no worse or better off than we were before. We'll have to put up with a roommate until he can find another place but it's nothing we haven't done before."

"Oh, and by the way, that bill is just a copy of a bill that _I've_ been paying every month to pay the utilities," Brian interjected.

"You see? We couldn't hope to pay for it ourselves! This stops now Michael! You will let this go once and for all, or...as much as it will pain me..._I will leave you!_"

"But...but...I don't understand! Why haven't you said anything before now? I didn't know you felt so strongly about this! And if our old place is available...why did you make us stay in the park today like homeless people?"

"I _have_ said things before now! You just keep interrupting me and you never listen to me anymore! And so, to a degree I gave up until I could get some support. As for today, I thought it served you right and thought a humbling experience might do you some good. You've become a terrible snob, Michael, and it ends now! You're not rich and you never were. At least...not that rich! Stop pretending you are!"

Michael just looked around dejectedly. The diner was mostly just them but the one or two other diners who were left and witness to their drama were disgusted. There was no support, no resource, no friendly face. Everyone just looked back with varying degrees of disgust and anger.

And so, he just bowed his head and said brokenly, "I'm sorry Brian. We'll have the rest of our stuff out there tomorrow. I just...I just wanted it so badly, so badly I could taste it. I'll never know that kind of luxury. And so, it made me a little crazy I guess. I'm sorry. Ben, please don't leave."

Brian smiled, really smiled and crooked a finger under Michael's chin and lifted it until Michael was looking into his golden eyes. As with most everybody, Michael was startled and a little frightened since he had never seen Brian smile genuinely before but the gift of beauty entranced him and he could not look away.

"Michael, listen to me, are you listening?"

"Yes," Michael answered, hearing his voice as if it were a long way off.

"You _can_ know that kind of luxury again. As I said, I have something wonderful to show you."

"What?"

"Well, first, this is my fiancé , Justin Taylor. We came here to invite you to the wedding."

"Glad you fit me in there somewhere," Justin quipped.

"Quiet, you!" Brian said, in his best Mr. Peabody impression.

"What's that got to do with luxury?" asked Mike.

"The wedding will be at our new place in West Virginia. You're welcome to visit as long as you want. You're welcome to stay. It's a palatial mansion that we're going to run as a resort, a hospital, and an AIDS hospice."

"But...but...how? Even the biggest mansion couldn't pull that off. Or wouldn't."

"You'll have to see it to believe it!" Molly piped up from the counter."

Justin handed over his phone with a huge smile.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

When they woke up the next morning they were back in the pillow-y Kasbah bed in the tower room.

"Good morning husband," said Justin.

"Good morning...husband," returned Brian trying out the foreign word on his tongue. It wasn't so bad and was easier to say than he'd thought.

They kissed and hugged and kissed again for just the sheer joy and then decided they'd finally better re-join the human race.

They got up and went upstairs to the living area and found the wardrobe wide open. Hung onto the inside of each door was a matching suit, each tailored to size. It was a black suit with a white shirt and maroon ties and handkerchiefs. Their shoes were black loafers polished to a high gloss.

As well, the wardrobe was packed with more suits and casual clothes and two suitcases to carry them all in. They thanked the entity or magic or whatever it was for everything and packed up and washed and dressed in their matching suits. They eye-fucked-uh—admired each other shamelessly when they were fully dressed to the nines. Both of them were obscenely sexy and they knew it.

They were about to leave when Brian thought of something.

"Hang on," he told Justin, "Hello!" he addressed the magic, feeling like an idiot talking to thin air, " That is...if you can understand me. This has been a fantastic week and I know I don't have the right to ask for anything...But if you could...if you wanted to help me...it's not for me...I have one more thing to ask..."And he closed his eyes and wished.

"Well? Anything?" asked Justin, extremely curious.

"We'll see!" Brian exclaimed and ran down the stairs. He re-appeared a few minutes later with a large wicker basket over one arm.

"What is it?" Justin said curiously.

"Goodies for grandfather," said Brian with his tongue in cheek and winking lazily, "Otherwise, never you mind!"

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" Justin begged.

"Nope," Brian refused.

And darn it if he didn't tell him! Not then, not when they travelled the glass elevator and not even when he got back to meet Justin at the castle.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

They walked together until they reached the maze, looking adorable in their matching suits. It was then Brian turned aside and kissed Justin soundly on the lips and told him to meet him with the bags by the front door. Then he turned aside to Timothy's door and went through the ivy and then the door. And darn it if he didn't leave Justin with both suitcases!

Justin struggled with both suitcases a little ways along but soon he had to rest. The day was early but the sun was hot and he hadn't had any breakfast.

"Why hello Sir! Fancy meeting you in the same place, and me, very nearly in the same spot in the maze!"

"Oh hello, Mr Wolfe! Yes, nice to see you again! I'm sorry I can't stop but I have to get to the front door and even with short cuts it's going to seem like a long way with these suitcases." And to illustrate his point, Justin heaved and lifted and dragged the bags another short ways before he had to drop them and rest again.

"Oh, Patron no! You should not have to toil in such a manner! Rest a minute and I will be right there!" And before Justin could protest, Jackson had popped out of sight and was following his rope back to the entrance.

A few minutes later, he was at Justin's side and lifting both bags with ease. Justin now saw that Jackson had amazingly powerful arms and a deep chest that he hadn't expected on a man his age. Or...what he thought was his age.

"My goodness, Mr. Wolfe, what big arms you have!"

"All the better to lift heavy suitcases for my Patron!" declared Jackson Wolfe. "Are you going on a trip?"

"Yes, we're going back to our hometown to tie up some loose ends. Then we'll be back for good!"

"Excellent...excellent!" murmured Jackson Wolfe.

"I'm sorry?" Justin asked.

"Oh...I just mean, it'll be good to have our Patrons back permanently. To have this place up and running at last! It's good to have a new home with all my...townsfolk, but we can't really earn our keep until the resort and hospitals are up and running."

"Well, you shall wait no more! Today is Opening Day!"

The two men talked happily until the castle led them back to the Main Hall.

"Well, Patron, I must head back to the maze unless you need anything else?"

"Not now. Thank you so much. So...Jackson...do you like gardening very much?"

"Oh yes, Patron!"

"Good. I'll remember you if I can think of anything else I need doing in particular,"

"Thank you, Patron. Than would be suuu—excellent! Thank you!" Jackson turned and dashed away down a hall and was gone.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Meanwhile, Brian made his way along the meandering path with the wicker basket over his arm and soon reached Timothy's cottage.

He took a deep breath and gathered his courage and put his best face on and his best foot forward. He climbed the porch steps and knocked on the door.

There was the usual scuffling and then the window in the door opened cautiously. Timothy took one look and slammed the window closed. Then a few seconds later it opened even more slowly, even more cautiously.

"Yeah?" he growled out the way someone might address an unfriendly or unknown visitor such as a salesperson or an unwanted official.

"Hi Timothy. It's Brian. Can I come in? I was hoping we could have a little chat."

"Where's Justin!?" Timothy strained to look around Brian's bulk in vain hoping to see his friend and protector.

Geez! Justin was right! The old man was scared to death. Had he really been that gruff, that unfriendly to the old man? Brian strained his memory and couldn't really think of any good encounters but he'd always been huddled up to Justin. Brian had thought that was because of their bond from...before but now he wasn't so sure. Had he really been huddling up to him for protection...from him...all this time?

Brian kept his voice low and calm. "Justin's back at the castle. It's just me, right now. I thought we could have a talk just the two of us. He told me some stuff that was a bit disturbing. I thought maybe we could clear the air."

"Oh yeah? What kinda things?"

"That I might have been intimidating you. That you might be...scared of me. Can I come in?"

"There t'weren't no might about it, and you know it! I know you don't like me young man and I can deal with that! But that doesn't mean I'm going to open the door to the likes of you!"

"But I do like you Timothy. I just didn't show it. I didn't realize that I was being unkind. Well, constantly anyway. Please can't we talk for a while? It would mean a lot to Justin. And I brought a gift." He showed him the basket.

Timothy eyed the basket curiously but distrustfully. He eyed Brian who just stood there waiting and didn't make any snide remarks or yell impatiently.

"Really? Justin told you to come?"

"Yes. Please Timothy, I'm very sorry."

Timothy thought very hard. He was still very scared but he was very curious. And no-one had given him a gift in 50 years.

Finally: "You can come around back! We can talk on the porch! Take it or leave it!" And he slammed the window shut.

Amused, Brian made his way around. Timothy was waiting on the wraparound porch with a tray with a jug of lemonade and two glasses. He sat in one chair and offered the other to Brian. Brian sat down and the two men looked out over the garden.

Brian decided to get the ball rolling. "Justin said you might be worried I'm still mad about you burning my grass."

"Well, aren't you? You're always yelling at me. And you're so big."

"Oh Timothy, I'm so sorry. I did yell a lot. I didn't realize how gruff I was being until Justin pointed it out. And as for the grass, it grew out the next day. You can't even tell. I don't know how, but it did. So, I'm not mad about that."

"Well what about then?"

"Oh, I don't know. We just never got on. I do know, I remember feeling a little jealous of you at the beginning. But that's faded as well."

"Jealous!? Of me? Why ever for!? I'm just an old man!"

"Yes, but you knew Justin right off and you knew him from the time when...well, he left because I yelled. It wasn't my finest moment. And then he took to you like cotton and I didn't and so I was a little jealous. I'm sorry. That also ends now. Justin says he wants to think of you as grandfather. I'd like to think that way too. If you'd let me."

"I dunno. I'll have to think about it."

"I understand. We'll have to work up to it. Try to find some common ground."

"I guess." He fiddled with his hands and hunched a little in his chair in obvious misery. "Guess this puts a screw job on my gift," he said miserably.

And that's when Brian remembered Tim's crap childhood and him getting gifts and then having them broken or taken away again. He kicked himself mentally and said: "Of course not! In fact, this gift should be opened as soon as possible." And he handed over the basket.

Timothy opened a flap and a brown puppy popped his face out and licked his face. The puppy was brown all over, had a black button nose and flop ears. He had a pink tongue that he was using to lick Timothy's nose vigorously. In wonder, Timothy lifted the puppy out and it was revealed that he had a cute stubby little tail that wagged vigorously. He placed the puppy on his lap whereupon the puppy stretched his legs and then hopped down onto the porch. The puppy sniffed his way this way and that, up and down the porch and then sniffed the hem of Timothy's robe. He stood up and leaned his front paws on Timothy's knees.

"Arf! Arf!" barked the dog in a high pitched bark. It was so cute it hurt.

Timothy picked up the puppy and laid him in his lap. The puppy yawned, turned three times and lay down in his lap with his nose touching the tip of his tail.

Timothy scratched the puppy behind his ears. "Nice puppy. Reminds me...of the other one."

"This one's yours to keep. You name him, you feed him, you take care of him. And he'll take care of you. And I'm sorry about...the other one. That was despicable. That never should have happened"

"No. But this...this helps...a little. Thank you very much Brian. Thank Justin too."

"I will but this is primarily my gift. I thought of it, I got him, and I'm giving him to you. To try and make up for my bad behaviour."

"Well, thank you Brian."

"Oh, I forgot. That's not all."

"But what? The basket is empty.

"Oh, is it?' Brian quirked an eyebrow, spun it once and opened the other flap. The basket was now full of small bags of doggie treats, 20 in all, a ball, a rubber bone, an alarm clock, a collar, and a leash.

"Oh my goodness! How'd you fit all that in there?"

"What? Is that it!? I thought for sure I..." Brian stuck his head in and looked around, "Oh yes! I see it!" His voice echoed strangely. He stuck his hand in and reached in down to the elbow. Then down to the shoulder, definitely past the bottom of the basket. Timothy's eyes were wide.

"Ah ha! Got it! Come on you sonofa-..." Brian pulled and stretched and then used both hands and somehow out of that basket came a 20 pound bag of Puppy Chow! Then he reached and pulled and hoisted out a second bag.

"Holy shit! How'd you get all that in there!?"

Well, you know, you're little duplicating box, you gave us? Well, this one's a bit different. It let's one carry whatever you may need and furthermore supplies what you need at that moment. We'll use it from now on to bring you more dog food and treats for you as well."

"But...but where'd you get it?"

"Justin and I were holiday-ing in the White Tower. It's...it's full of a powerful magic, the most powerful we've ever come across so far. When I went down to get your gift, the puppy and the basket were there waiting for me. I put the puppy in the basket and suddenly...I just knew, about everything else too. Great thing is, there's no weight to it either."

"That's incredible! Well, thank you Brian."

"Well, as I said, I hope this makes up for a great deal."

"Oh, it does! I've wanted a pet for...for my whole life! And that's been quite a long time."

They both chuckled.

"Are you enjoying the house and garden?" Brian asked.

"Oh, yes! Very much! I wish I could meet the designer and builder and thank him."

"You just did!"

"Y_ou_!? You designed this?"

Brian made a mock bow.

"But...but...but I thought..."

"What? Thought I couldn't do it?" Brian winked.

"More like wouldn't! I just thought...I mean...you were always so mean...and I thought this was Justin's doing."

"Well, Justin helped as well. He helped the workers a lot and was very hands on. But I used to be an advertising man and designed ads and boards all the time. So I didn't see a whole lot of difference in designing a house. And of course I got a bunch of people from the town to help. So..."

"So you were the brains and you bossed around everyone else's brawn," Timothy accurately guessed.

Brian just gave him a lazy wink. They both laughed.  
"Well, thank you, young man. I'm glad you did. You thought of just about everything."

"Just about?"

"Oh dear! Well, I didn't mean to...I mean, I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" Timothy unconsciously covered the puppy with both hands. He didn't realize it but Brian saw. The old man was figuring Brian was going to snatch away his gift. His heart broke a little and not for the first time, did Brian inwardly curse the deranged fuckwads who had raised him.

"Not at all, Timothy. I'm just curious as to what I left out."

"Oh...Well, I've lived in these woods for many a year and always wild wolves have roamed the deeps of the forest. When I first met Justin, I warned him against them. They normally stay off the paths and populated areas, so I haven't been too worried so far. At night, I keep a lamp on the back porch and bar myself inside but I hear them howling in the forest, coming ever closer."

"That's terrible! Why didn't you send word with someone? Sam? Jack?"

"I figured I could handle it myself. And I don't...didn't trust anyone but Justin...and now you...and you never visited until now." he hesitantly patted Brian's hand. He pulled back quickly, shyly and found his puppy fascinating, giving him a few vigorous, yet slow pats.

"Oh Tim, we're sorry! As I said we were sequestered. We'll visit more often from now on. What can we do to help this?"

"I have noticed that the wolves in the forest do not like iron. I don't know why, but there you go. I believe an iron fence around my property about...six feet high or so would protect it."

"As soon as I return to the castle, I shall inform Jack. I'll make sure he employs the builders who already worked on your house. Expect workers this afternoon and we'll have the fence built as soon as possible."

"Oh, really!? Oh thank you Brian! I – I hardly know what to say!"

"Say thank you Brian, I accept and you're my hero!" quipped Brian with his tongue in cheek.

"Well, I'll tell Justin and you can be _his_ hero," returned Timothy, "but thank you very much."

"You're welcome. And now, I must be off. I have to meet Justin at the limo and then we're off to the airport. But we will be back in a few days and we will visit you again."

"Oh. You're going...away," Timothy voice was slow and controlled.

"Yes, we need to return to our hometown to bring back our friends and family for the wedding. You're still walking Justin down the aisle?"

"Of course," said Timothy tightly. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

An old pain sliced through him like a knife. Of course...There was no wedding. Now he understood why Brian was visiting. They were going away. Tim hoped he'd be able to keep the puppy.

"I'll get to see my son for the first time since he was a baby! He's four now. I'll bring him to visit. Would you like that? I know he's kind of young."

"Sure. It's been a long time since I saw a wee one," replied Tim, "But...how do you have a son? I thought you and Justin..."

Brian explained about being a sperm donor to Mel and Linds.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd better not keep you. Sooner you go, sooner you'll be back, right?" Timothy swallowed hard around the now very large and hard lump in his throat. Of course, they wouldn't be back. There probably was no wee one. He swallowed again and petted the puppy so hard it woke up.

"Tim? Is everything all right?"

"Of course, hon. Well, you'd better be off and I'd better get all this stuff inside," Timothy suddenly couldn't look up at his burly benefactor anymore. He gently eased the puppy off his lap and stood up quickly, looking at the ground. He pulled unsuccessfully at one of the 20 lbs bag of dog food and managed to drag it a few inches across the porch.

Brian gently took it from him and heaved both bags over an enormous bicep each. He carried them both inside the back door and then came back for everything else too. Tim saw there was no stopping him and just stood out of the way and let him.

When he was, done, Timothy saw him to the front door. "Thanks for coming, Brian. I feel a lot better. I do. You have a good trip. Really...You enjoy yourselves." But he could not keep out a slight tremor in his voice this time. He realized he had grown fond of his huge protector and Justin as well. He was going to miss them. He took a deep breath. He mentally shook it off. No. There was no point in missing anyone Sooner or later, everyone always left. It was only him.

"Tim? Is everything all right?"

"Of course." A tight voice.

"You sure? You know we'll be back in two days right?"

"Two days. Got it." But he was looking at the floor and breathing deeply, carefully. He didn't dare try and swallow now. He just had to keep in together until he could close the door.

"Tim? Tim look at me? What's wrong? What's..." And then it hit Brian like a ton of bricks. Those assholes had taken off on him on a regular basis and fucked off for weeks at a time. He was probably used to hearing "We're going away...and...We'll be back...on a regular basis just before they went away for weeks at a time. Or forever.

"Oh fuck me!" And Brian gathered Timothy into a quick hug and then released him. "Listen Timothy, we're not like those asswipes, OK? We're not going to do that to you! We ARE going to be back in two days and we'll be bringing all our family and friends with us and you can meet them all or none or as many as you like. We will be back!"

"It's OK Brian. You go on now. I'm sure you'll be back when you're good and ready." Timothy clearly wasn't buying it. "In the meantime, I have my cosy hov – cottage and soon a new fence to protect me against the wolves. And I have my new friend here to keep me company." He took a protective stance and stood in front of the puppy. "I'll be fine. Just...fine."

"We _will_ be back!" Brian said vehemently. He hugged Timothy again. "We're not like those assholes. Have a session with Sam and have fun playing with your new puppy. He's all yours," Brian re-assured him. We'll be back before you know it!"

"Course you will. Course you will," Tim said, trying desperately to sound like he believed him and failing miserably. "You go on now. Sooner you go...sooner you'll be back, right?" This was killing him. At least he wasn't taking back the puppy dog.

"Right," Brian released him and moved off, basket around his forearm. "We _will_ be back! Two days! I'll bring my son to meet you!"

Tim just waved. He didn't bother smiling as his face was lost under his mounds of hair. And at the moment, he was glad. At that moment it _did _kill him a little and he felt dead inside. He wasn't coming back. Not for a long time. It was just him. There would be no wee son. No Justin. And this new Brian was probably just being nice to prepare him for the news that they were abandoning him.

Brian had reached the first curve. "See you soon!" he called.

Timothy waved back but said nothing. Then he closed the door against the world and the heartache and pain and immediately the feeling of being inside a warm, timeless, safe, silent bubble surrounded him and he felt much better.

The brown puppy was sitting on the floor in the center of the living area. As soon as he saw he had Timothy's attention he barked: Arf! Arf!...and stood up on his hind legs and turned around in a circle a few times. Then he dropped, rested and then did it again.

"Ohhh! Now aren't you the cutest thing! Well, you probably are hungry, yes, you are! We'll get you some food! I wonder what I'll call you?" He scratched him under the chin and then scooped him up. "Well, we have a few bags of puppy food for you, yes we do! And at least you're not going to leave me, are you? At least you'll stay with me for always, won't you? Yes you will!"

"Arf! Arf!" barked the puppy.

TBC


End file.
